Star Wars:the clone wars Separatists and Smugglers
by fatwelshhippie
Summary: As the galaxy is split in half in a great civil war, there are heroes on both sides. This story explores this concept, focussing on a number of characters from either side of the conflict. We see the conflict between enemies and supposed allies as this tale of war, politics, friendship, betrayal, vengeance and intrigue unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker lay back into the warm, soft bed. Being treated as a high general did have its benefits. Anakin was a young Jedi Knight of 21 from the desert planet of Tatooine. While he was in training as a Padawan, he and his master Obi Wan Kenobi had often had to slum it in poor conditions when making long journeys. In those days, the Jedi were tasked with small missions to border disputes and diplomatic crises on far flung planets and moons. The Jedi often had to organise their own transport. Sometimes they even had to go undercover. Now though the full force of the clone wars had broken like a tidal wave over the galaxy. Peacekeepers and diplomats had become generals. And generals travelled in style, in a warship's best quarters. This time though, he wasn't on a military campaign but back into the sly realm of diplomacy. It was a different kind of diplomacy nowadays though. It was more desperate kind; with sharper words and hands never too far from blasters. He hoped that this time it wouldn't come to that, but with the separatists involved, he knew a peaceful solution may not be likely. As he drifted back into the kingdom of sleep, he remembered back to the start of the mission, three days previous.

It had been a bright winter morning when he had received the call on the coms to meet Obi Wan in the Jedi temple gardens. Padme woke as he slid out of bed. Her apartment was specifically designed to keep the busy sounds of the city out, and yet this turned out to be an impossible challenge. The thrum of the constant speeder traffic could be heard humming through the room as the young Jedi pulled his clothes on. "Where are you going?" Padme murmured sleepily. The young and yet experienced senator looked beautiful with her dark eyes and dark hair even without her make-up and elaborate clothes. "A call from Obi-wan" he replied tiredly "I'm not sure what about." The senator pulled herself out of bed and peered through the dark blinds at the long lines of rush hour traffic slicing through the urban sky. Anakin threw on his cloak and walked to the door, which slid silently open at his approach "I'm sure it's not important, you don't need to get up." Padme sighed "It's fine; I have a meeting with the chancellor in a few hours anyway." Anakin had given her a kiss and left speedily. Jumping in his speeder he had pulled off on his short journey across the city planet to the Jedi temple, eight miles away.

Coruscant being a central planet, far away from the main fighting, had hardly been affected by the war. There were a few signs, though. The first was the reduced traffic. As Anakin glided his speeder smoothly across the city, he was hit by how few vehicles shared the skies with him. Unemployment had risen dramatically over the past year as trade between many planets was brought to a halt. To add to this, the Coruscant central government and the Senate had bought out many manufacturing companies in order to produce weapons and equipment for the war effort. Many had lost jobs as the military cut them to save money. Anakin cut out of the main traffic flow and turned a corner, coming in sight of the temple. The huge square building dominated the entire city around it. As he swerved into the speeder bays underneath the west wall, the young Jedi spotted the other key sign of the war. The rising unemployment had a much deeper effect on the planet than traffic. Every day, the temple supplied free hot breakfast to the starving homeless of the never ending city. Over the course of the war, the queue outside the temple's side entrance had grown from a scattering of the area's most unfortunate to a huge line which resembled a small army. The ragged people looked hopefully over to him as he leapt out of the speeder and hurried towards the door. 'The confederacy had a lot to answer for, for starting this war' he thought silently.

"Tulus" he repeated grumpily. The Gardens were an oasis of peace and calm in the hive of activity which was the wartime temple. The sounds of the city could be hardly heard, instead the tweets of birds and the cries of small scaly creatures replaced them. A cool wind blew through, rustling the leafless trees as his ex-master raised his eyebrows. "I thought you would be pleased. This isn't some awful outer rim hellhole, or a front line battle. This is the Corellian system. A core world."

"It's just…" Anakin sighed, he obviously couldn't explain "nothing." He still had a week of leave from his duties. He and Padme had been planning to stay a few nights in the romantic setting of Saiheir; a rich historic district on the far side of the planet. "We all want to stay away from the horrors of the war Anakin," reminded his friend "but duty calls." Anakin slowly nodded "ok, tell me the mission."

Obi Wan looked at him cautiously for a moment before starting "Talus is a temperate planet in the Corellian system, home to three main species all immigrated from the other planets in the system: humans, Drawl and Selonians. Until now, the planet has remained neutral, but this looks about to change. Tension is growing between the Selonians and the federation of double worlds – the government of the planet plus it's twin – Tralus. And guess who has seen this crisis as an opportunity?" Anakin sighed exasperated "let me guess, the seperatists?"

Obi Wan nodded sadly "our spies reported a small CIS fleet has arrived and are currently in talks with both sides. It is your mission to go to the planet with Senator Padme and attempt to force them into joining the republic instead, as peacefully as possible." "Wh…what" Anakin had stuttered "Padme's going?" "Yes, she is being briefed by the Chancellor, later this morning. You have the rest of day to get yourself, Ahsoka and your commando squad prepared and ready to leave. Your Venator leaves from cruiser landing platform 61 tonight." They sat in silence for a moment listening to the small sounds of life around them and then the older Jedi stood upright.

"Right, I had better go, I have duties of my own as always" he smiled "oh and Anakin, please do this, as without violence as you can, this is a peaceful planet and I know what you and Ahsoka are like for rash action." Anakin looked back with mock outrage "I honestly don't know what you're talking about Mast…I mean Obi-wan." The older Jedi grasped his shoulder warmly and then walked calmly away. Just as he was about to leave the garden he had turned back a second time. "Anakin" he called loudly, making other relaxing Jedi look up in annoyance "may the force be with you." "And you" replied his old apprentice.

"Master!" the shout seared through Anakin's head and quickly pulled him out of the sea of dreams like a fish on a line. He opened his eyes to see a red skinned figure stood over him, with folded arms. She was a pretty, slim bodied, teenage Togruta, and she looked amused.

"Nice sleep?" she asked "hoping to sleep though the war?" Anakin sat up "I wouldn't be the first. What do you want snips?" Ahsoka Tano was his headstrong apprentice, though they often bounced off each other, they got on well and were a great team. "Yularen's wants everyone up on the bridge" Ahsoka answered "we're nearing our destination, we'll be coming out of hyperspace in a few minutes." He heaved himself out of bed with a groan "ok Snips, I'll meet you there in a minute." She leaned on the door frame "Are you sure you don't want a longer rest? I'm sure the Senator and I will work it all out fine, while you laze back here." "All right, all right, enough," growled Anakin "now leave me alone, you tyrant."

It had only been two minutes when Anakin ran up into the ships bridge. Admiral Wullf Yularen looked positively annoyed that he had entered his presence. "I am glad you have finally found it in yourself to grace us with your presence, sir" he noted in his upper class accent. Captain Rex raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, have I missed something, is it now unacceptable to sleep?" Anakin shot back. Before they could argue any further though, the situation was suddenly rescued by an excited pilot. Admiral, generals," he saluted "we're coming out of hyperspace." Padme emerged from the doorway giving Anakin a loving look "what's occurring?" "We're here" answered Ahsoka excitedly. They all turned to the front viewing window. With a heavy vibration and a dull mechanic whirr sound the starry blur of light speed faded into a vision of space. Filling up Anakin's vision, were two very similar looking green planets orbiting a distant yellow star. "Talus and Tralus" noted Rex "they look nice." He paused. They had all seen it. "That" he continued "does not." Sat in orbit next to the nearest and slightly larger of the twin planets was a collection of separatist cruisers and frigates. They reminded Anakin of leaches sucking at the lifeblood of the planet.

"Sir" called a communications officer "we're being hailed, should I put it through?" "Do it" ordered Anakin. He turned to the others "well I wonder what these nerf-herders want with us." Ahsoka grinned "I bet it's friendly." The Admiral straightened his back "We're at war, I highly doubt that."

"I was actually being sarcas…" the young Togruta shrugged "you know what, never mind." Suddenly a warp sound filled the cabin and a silver protocol droid appeared on the screen. "Here we go" muttered Rex under his breath.

In a voice that reminded Anakin of C3PO; the protocol droid he had built himself, the robot began. "Greetings, I am TC-324 of the war cruiser; 'The Cat's Scar', I represent the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Unfortunately, our Admiral is on the planet at the moment and the Vice Admiral is…err…how can I be of assistance to you?" Anakin smirked and leaned towards Ahsoka "What do you think Snips?" he muttered "a bit over friendly isn't he?" Padme stepped forward "Errrm, thanks. We need to get to the Talus planet surface and meet with the Federation government, for diplomatic reasons."

The droid nodded as if in agreement "ah yes, I see. Unfortunately, we are in fact at war with you and so it is my orders to ask you to turn back or to blow you out of the sky." TC paused "I'm awfully sorry about this." Rex clenched his fists "This is more the separates I know." Ahsoka smirked "Well at least he's polite about it."

"What now marm?" Admiral Yularen asked Padme "We can't win. They outgun us at least two to one."

"No, no," replied Padme "we don't want a fight anyway. This mission is all about a peaceful solution." She turned back to the screen. "Is it at all possible to send a small peaceful diplomatic mission down to the planet's capital? The planet is neutral and we have that right. It's written in intergalactic law. Please." The droid seemed to brighten up with her polite manner "Oh well, let me think, as long as it's completely for peaceful purposes, I don't see how that…It should be fine. As long as you only take down enough men to guard you, ten shall we say. And your Venator star destroyer must stay far away from the planet." They all looked at each other surprised. "Th…thank you" she responded unsure. "You're welcome" stated TC "have a nice day." There was a second warp sound and the communication screen went dead. "Well" declared Anakin "that was unexpectedly easy. Very well Rex, ready nine of your best men." "Yes, sir" nodded the clone and marched off. Anakin spun around to the Ahsoka "Snips, tell the hanger crew to prepare a shuttle. Let's go and make the republic a new ally."

Leyna Azira was a great speaker, you couldn't deny her that. The words she spoke painted a picture of inspiration and promises of future greatness. The crowd who had gathered at the stage to watch her speak were positively buzzing with excitement. Some in the crowd had come specifically for her, some had been told about her and were checking out the rumours and advise, some had come just to see what was going on. Almost all would leave believing in her vision. This is what worried Admiral Zyne Trent. It worried him greatly, because the words she spoke were filled with prejudice and hatred. "Well, say what you want about her, Leyna knows how to work a crowd" commented Captain Selo Hive dryly "with a skill at speeches such as that, she could inspire me to murder my entire family if I found out they supported the 'Federation of double Worlds'. He grinned sideways at his old friend. Zyne did not smile back. "It's space scum like her that creates most of the hate and violence in the galaxy" he muttered quietly. "There are some of them at the top of the republic, and leading our dear confederacy. That's why we're at war."

"…Higher taxes. They keep raising them; higher and higher" she continued. "Yet, do we see any of the infrastructure, they promised with the money?"

"NO!" yelled the audience.

"No," Leyna agreed "they hoarded it; the human filth, on their massive homes in the city. And then they breed to create more disgusting creatures. They are inferior to us. We are the better stronger species are we not?"

"YES!" screamed the audience.

"We were here first. This land is ours" her voice was raising now. "They should never have come here and they certainly shouldn't have become the government. Thinking themselves above us."

Zyne turned back to his friend "I'm beginning to worry that the peaceful solution that we want may be slipping slowly out of our grasp." Zyne was a 39 year old Zygerrian admiral and general of the CIS. He was relatively short for his species at 5' 11" and stocky. His feline mammalian appearance made him seem quite at home amongst the weasel like Selonians in which they were now surrounded by. He had come to respect the unusual way of life of the Selonians and had enjoyed their stay in the forest town of Shein. Fellow Zygerrian and best friend of his, Selo Hive though found it all a big joke, as he found everything in life. At 31, Hive was younger, taller and fitter than his superior officer. A point which Hive never let him forget.

"A peaceful solution would be nice, but didn't grumpy Mc-beardy face want the planet to join the Separatist cause 'at any cost!'" Hive quoted.

Zyne shrugged "Count Dooku? He's no boss of mine, I answer to Grand General Sandi Kretori. She specifically stated it would be advantageous if this system didn't have to be occupied by force."

"A nice notion, I'm sure" broke in Hive coldly "but I'm afraid, the boss of your boss is still…your boss."

They went silent for a while. It seemed Leyna was nearing the end of her speech because she was yelling now. "…we must drive the human disease off this planet and take back what is rightfully ours! They think of us as primitive slime, so we must do the same to them! Kill any that stand in our way!" The crowd was cheering her on with all the spirit they had in their souls.

Suddenly the mobile communicator in Zyne's pocket started beeping at him like an angry alarm clock. Hurriedly, he yanked it out "It's from the scar" he stated. He flicked it open and a blue hologram of TC-324 popped up. "Good day Sir. I hope the mission goes well…"

"Get on with what you have to say TC" interrupted Zyne grumpily.

"I well, basically, the republic diplomats have arrived."

"HELL!" Zyne cursed "I thought we'd have more time."

"Sir, I let them through" continued the protocol droid "Just a small group of diplomats. I had to, and they did seem very nice."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" yelled Zyne so loudly it caused some of the crowd members to turn around "Hell! Poodoo! Frell!" He looked about to smash the communicator to pieces. Hive laid a hand on his shoulder "It is intergalactic law." He turned to the hologram of TC "How on earth did Cock let you get away with letting them through anyway?"

"Vice-Admiral TX-45 was not on the bridge at the time. He doesn't know yet."

Hive laughed out loud "Yeah that would be the reason you're still in one piece, or that Grievous has not descended upon this star system and murdered everyone in sight."

The admiral was pacing the ground, a trapped animal, ready to strike out at careless people who tested him.

"We must act quickly to counter this new threat, this makes our situation even more desperate. I will head immediately to the capital with Fiana and the others to try and win the support of the federation government."

"And where will I go while you're on your mighty mission to Dearic?" asked Hive with a creeping smile on his face.

"I need you to go back to the Cat's Scar, It's only a matter of time until 'Can of Corrosion' finds out about the republic diplomats, And when he does, he is going to go on a rampage." He turned to his fellow Zygerrian "please, deal with him."

Hive grinned "It will be my pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

The tall pale grey stone towers of the Dearic ministry building loomed above the republic delegation. Rex looked around, scanning the side streets nervously. The small, rich, outpost city seemed an unusual place for crime but it was rumoured to have its fair share of smugglers and violent gangs. Despite being in the Corellian system; this planet really was out of the way, the streets were buzzing mainly with locals. The little travellers there were, stuck out like sore thumbs - leaning against the walls or sitting at tables at the many Inns and bars with their high mountains of luggage. The city was largely unimpressive with low lying buildings, smoothly paved streets and small lush parks scattered about. Grey was everywhere: grey houses, grey floors, grey sky. It was a light grey that reeked of conformity, conservatism and bureaucracy. "Seems like a place where no dreams are dreamt" muttered Anakin to Padme.

"Or where dreams are lost," she replied "simply placed down for a simple, safe life and then never picked up again."

"Talking of uninspiring, looks like we have some company of that sort" interrupted Ahsoka.

Marching towards them was a band of grey suited officials and their guards. One figure though did stand out from the group; a Twi-lek woman in a flowing turquoise gown. As she approached she threw open her arms, "Padme, darling!"

Padme smiled "Shen. Long-time no see, old friend. What has it been? Four years?"

"Four years too long" the flamboyant woman embraced the senator.

Padme turned to the others "This is Surna Delay; we used to be friends when she used to be a republic senator."

"It's a pleasure" said Anakin suspiciously.

"I decided to go into planetary politics and now here I am, Vice President of the Twin World Federation, we welcome you to our planet" Delay announced with pride."

"Thanks" Anakin replied "we were wondering when was the nearest time we could have an appointment with the high council."

"Well" smiled the vice president "you will have one in the next week or so, first we will take you on a tour of the city and the area. If you haven't heard the Dura falls are truly breath-taking. And you will of course want time to relax after your long j…"

"Unfortunately" Anakin suddenly put in "we do not have time for all of that. There is after all a war on. Is it possible for a meeting with the council tomorrow?"

"Of course master Jedi," replied Delay, red faced "but are you sure?"

"Yes" announced Ahsoka who until now had remained silent "we hear there is a separatist delegation on the planet as well as us."

Surna Delay's eyes flashed in anger "yes, that will be fine, I will show you to your chambers tonight and then you can put your case to us first thing tomorrow." Padme panned her eyes from the politician to the Jedi "that would be brilliant, thank you old friend."

"Don't mention it dearie" snapped Delay sharply "now follow me."

Selo Hive sauntered into the bridge to find himself in a war zone. "You can't do this! Father wouldn't have it!" screamed Cairan Trent.

"Actually, I am in full authority to do so, my allegiance is to High General Grievous" stated TX-45 in his metallic drone. He didn't acknowledge either Zyne's seventeen year old daughter or Selo, keeping the blaster pistol trained on TC-324 as if he was a bomb about to go off. TC peered around his attacker at the new arrival "master Hive, good to see you, I'm sorry about this s…"

"TC, shut your mouth…sir" shouted Hive, attempting to take control of the situation "Cairan, what on Zygerria are you doing on the bridge, when your father expressively told you not to?"

"But Can of corrosion is attempting to destroy TC! I needed to somet…"

"It doesn't matter" he cut her off before turning to the other droid "Cock, please calm down. Cool off your ever rusting circuits, sir."

Instead of aiding the situation, this seemed to aggravate it more. Cock swung around and pointed the pistol at the Zygerrian captain instead. "First" he mechanically stated "I am your superior; you do not order me about. Second, you will address me by my position – vice admiral. Lastly" he finally started to raise his voice though it was still weirdly calm "my name is TX-45!"

"I can't believe you Selo" screeched Cairan "I thought you listened to me. I thought you understood me. No-one understands me around here!" She stalked out of the room towards her chambers.

"Well that was awkward" commented a trade federation battle droid dryly.

"Quiet" ordered Cock half turning to him. Hive used this distraction to pull his own blaster on the tactical droid commander.

"So, its treason is it?" asked Cock coldly, turning back around.

"Well if you had thought first before pulling your gun, you would know that I'm under orders from the admiral to keep you calm at any cost" stated Hive, holding his ground "but then again, if droids could think like clones can, we would be winning this war wouldn't we cock, I mean Vice-admiral TX-45?" There was silence throughout the cabin. An overwhelming silence that pulled at your soul and made you want to get out. The tension between the two officers made the air seem so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Please," begged TC after what seemed like hours "the republic is the enemy, not ourselves."

"The protocol droid is right" sighed Hive, holstering his gun "there; you can shoot me if you want Vice-admiral. If you do though, you will be going against our Admiral's direct orders." There was a long pause. Hive closed his eyes, he was going to get shot, he knew it.

Cock holstered his gun "you win this time Captain but this isn't the end." He turned to TC but spoke to everybody "Grievous knows, and he's not happy."

"Even if you do remain neutral, you will get dragged into the war by the confederacy, you must understand this" announced Padme to the council members sat opposite them. The grey clouds from the day previous had faded into the distant mountains and the day of the hearing had dawned bright and clear. The republic delegation had all slept an amazing night's sleep in the luxury suites presented to them. A four poster bed each, with flowing red velvet curtains, flowing like waterfalls onto the soft carpeted floor. Well, all of them except Rex, who had muttered something about not trusting this place. As far as Ahsoka knew, he'd been pacing the corridor outside their rooms all night. Nervously, they had eaten the breakfast that had been brought to their rooms while they were still abed. Ahsoka didn't know about the others but butterflies swarmed like ants in her stomach; a lot rested on their shoulders today.

"And so we have to dragged into it by the republic instead?" commented Ferk Pastari darkly. Unlike, Delay, who seemed genuinely on the republic side on this issue, the president of the high council and the federation was still clearly on the fence.

"There are key differences, if you join the republic, it will just be in name" argued Padme "maybe with a few extra taxes going to Coruscant." There were quiet groans of dismay from the assembled men and women, who looked like their own clone army; all in dark suits. Padme ignored the protest. "The separatists on the other hand are much less subtle. They will tax you heavily, steal every useful recourse you own and likely use the planet as a military base. You may be facing a full time occupation." This made them stop and listen. There were urgent murmurings around the table like the chatter of tree dwelling creatures when a predator is spotted below.

"Also, we are just asking" added Anakin "men like Dooku and Grievous, if he can be considered a man, will do anything to get there way, to get their hands on neutral systems." There was a long thoughtful pause.

"You talk about CIS occupation, but in this treaty you have given us, it quotes a garrison of clone troopers as part of the deal" Pastari pointed out accusingly.

"Just for your protection, from Separatist attacks" Padme defended.

"Yes, that's what the separatist Admiral said as well" replied the president bitterly. "What was his name again?"

"Uuummm Zyne…Trent, sir" answered a young grey suited man within seconds. Ahsoka noticed her master shuffle uncomfortably on the spot.

"Yes that was it" nodded Pastari, standing up "you're all as warmongering as each other. The meeting for today is over.

"But…" started Anakin.

"The meeting is over!"

As they walked back, Ahsoka heard hurried footsteps behind them. "Master" she said alerting Anakin. They turned to find Surna Delay rushing to catch up, the long flaps of her dress flapping like flags in the wind. She smiled warmly as she drew level with them "you made a convincing case today darlings. It won't be easy but I'm sure it won't be long before the council decides to choose the republic."

"That is good to hear old friend" Padme replied "what of the Selonians? I have heard there are troubles developing."

Delay darkened "yes, they are growing increasingly anti-federation due to an aggressive political activist named Leyna Azira. The separatists are talking to them also and you'll be hard pressed to stop them signing with the CIS."

"Then we must head there and stop that as soon as our deal with you is complete" stated Anakin quickly.

"Err yes of course" agreed Delay, but she didn't sound very optimistic "ooh, I almost forgot, there's a ball tonight in the main hall in celebration of our honourable guests; you and the confederate delegation. All three of you are invited," she paused awkwardly "just not your clones, we have our own security."

"We'll be there" announced Ahsoka "you can count on it."

Delay turned to her "I'm glad." Thanking her, they left for their chambers.

Captain Fiana Dellem looked around the plush quarters with the first smile on her face Zyne had seen for days. "This will certainly do" she chuckled to herself.

"Well now that Selo's back up on the scar, you are my right hand man, well woman for this operation."

The dark skinned, 31 year old Lorrdian used to be beautiful. Well she still was, if you could ignore the immense scar running from left eye to the bottom of her right ear like some huge geological rift across her face. Two years previous, in the opening months of the clone wars, Fiana had been caught in a massacre of her people on her home planet of Lorrd. She hadn't told Zyne much but from what he could guess, there had been a crossfire between clones and droids which had left the civilians between them the worst hit. It had left her with a deep disliking for both droids and clones. Even so, Fiana had become a mercenary and was eventually permanently hired by Zyne to be the captain of the unit which both guarded him and acted as his elite forces – Hawk Squadron.

"The…" Zyne started.

"…thing is, my squadron will have to sleep in the less lavish bunk rooms" continued Fiana, looking him up and down "and your worried that I might not be ok with that."

Zyne snorted; Lorrdians were pretty much perfectly human apart from a few subtle qualities. One of these is that they were very perceptive to reading body language. "You know it always freaks me out when you do that" the Admiral chuckled "so…?"

She shrugged "you know I hate leaving my squad but," she looked around the stunning room again with its mirror wall and balcony, and smiled "I think I can live with myself."

"Very well" Zyne nodded stroking his long feline whiskers nervously "so are you going to come to the ball tonight, you could be my like date or something… I've got a suitable dress for you."

She looked up from where she had sat at a desk and smiled in a way that made Zyne realise that she had already known from his awkward body language exactly what he was going to ask.

"A lovely, charming offer thanks" she replied "but we both know dressing up and going to pretty parties is not my sort of thing. I'll probably be out at the firing range instead." And with that she started taking apart her blaster rifle and cleaning the parts. Zyne sighed and started walking for the door before turning.

"Fiana, make sure you keep an eye on the clones" he ordered "and if Xulin can find some way of drugging them. Not much, just enough to take them off guard. It may be useful for the near future."

"Yes sir!" she muttered, clicking all the parts of the gun back together and loading it ready for action.

Anakin, wearing a smart new set of Jedi robes slipped out of his apartment door and into the red carpeted corridor. "Good evening, Sir." His heart jumped out of his mouth and his fingers shot down to touch the handle of his lightsaber as he spun around. He was confronted by a middle aged male Zygerrian, dressed in a simple yet beautiful purple dress robe from head to paws. With a look of absolute disgust, as if a pile of Bantha poodoo had been waiting for him, Anakin slowly said "I knew you would be Zygerrian, your name…" The man paused and then stood to attention and saluted him "I was wondering if you would accompany me down to the main hall, Sir." Anakin was confused, was the slaver slime-ball mocking him "w…what are you doing that for?" he asked cautiously.

"You are a rank above me general, sir" the separatist replied in his thick accent.

"Well stop it" Anakin replied "we're off duty, not on the battlefield and…it's weird. And stop calling me sir."

The Zygerrian raised an eyebrow "then what should I call you then?"

The Jedi sighed, he hated Separatist on the battlefield, yet somehow this was worse. "Just Master Skywalker" he finally answered.

"Admiral Zyne Trent of the Zygerrian armed forces and the confederacy of independent systems" stated Zyne holding out his hand.

Anakin didn't shake it, instead walking off down the corridor.

"Pardon me" panted Zyne as he hurried to catch up "but you seem like you have taken an instant dislike to me Master Skywalker."

Anakin didn't even look at him, carrying on walking "You're Zygerrian, a slaver, I hate slavery and slavers. It's a universal right to have your own freedom, and slavery" he practically spat the word "spits on that."

"My friend Selo Hive would say that it's just the unfortunate way the universe is. I though happen to agree with you."

The Jedi spun on him then, a red flash of anger in his eyes "And yet you fight for it. You serve a military fighting to protect the rights of people to enslave other…people."

"Do you think I hold the power to change the laws of my planet?" the Separatist squared right up to the taller man, their eyes inches apart "I served to protect the people I love, and now I serve to protect the freedom of the confederacy from the corrupt senate. Don't be so quick to judge people by their race, Jedi"

The world seemed to fall away piece by piece until it was just the two of them, facing each other in the vacuum. "You think the republic is corrupt? Undoubtedly, there is some corruption but compared to the CIS…many of the confederate systems joined out of greed for a lack of economic restrictions on their big corporations. Compared to the CIS, the republic is perfect democracy" argued Anakin.

"Democracy! Now there is a joke. The republic has become little more than a dictatorship under Palpatine; a man of unknown intentions."

"Palpatine's a good man, better than Dooku!"

"Dooku is a man of principle. Not the best man by a long shot, but he only does what must be done."

"Dooku is evil."

"That certainly isn't true" shot back Zyne acidly "but even if it was and if many of the top separatists were corrupt and greedy which is certainly true. That leaves a good 80 – 90% of us Separatists who are not greedy or evil but doing what is best for our people or really believe in the confederate dreams of freedom. What definitely is false is that we're all evil and you are all good, which is what you arrogantly believe, boy!"

Now it was Anakin's turn to raise his eyebrows "boy? I thought you were being polite to your superior officer?"

The admiral shrugged "I seem to have lost my taste for it. I must get to the ball now. Goodnight master Skywalker." Anakin watched him stalk away, a battle wounded predator. Ahsoka was waiting for him around the next corner "what was that about master?"

Anakin shrugged in a vain attempt to act relaxed "nothing for you to worry about snips."

When she looked suspicious, he continued "just keep a close eye on the Zygerrian tonight. I don't trust him."

Selo Hive was almost shaking with nerves as he entered the communication room. Quickly, he turned on his end of the device, no-one there yet, good. He was expecting a message and a 'chat' with possibly the most imposing and terrifying figure in the entire clone wars conflict. He didn't know why he was so scared of someone who was many parsecs away. Actually now he thought about it, he had every right to be scared; this was a person prone to cruelty, which was notorious for treating his officers like slime if they did wrong. And according to Cock, he was angry…

"Wake up Captain Hive!" boomed the hologram.

Hive tripped up on his own feet and almost fell "General Grievous" he gasped "sir, what's going on? That's a nice cloak you have there. I was just wo…"

"Stop your rambling Hive" rasped the high general in a voice that sounded as if he'd had his throat violently burned out.

"Sorry, sir."

I'm very angry Hive, you have all failed me!" Grievous replied loudly.

"Oh no" whimpered Hive.

"Stop whimpering you pathetic creature" the half droid, half alien ordered "I hear that Skywalker and a republic delegation have landed on Talus. They must be exterminated and the planet taken by force."

"U…u…u…ummmm" stuttered Hive "actually sir, Zyne doesn't think that would be appropria…"

Grievous looked like he was about to tear his way through the hologram and into this reality in rage "You dare question direct orders, you have the forces, you have the intelligence. If that planet is not under confederate control in one week, you will be executed for treason! I've got worse problems to deal with than this, mainly Vice-admiral Henly Ratan."

Hive perked up at this "I'm actually friends with Henly, how is he?"

The general was so incredulous that he would ask this that he broke into a fit of coughs, when he finally stopped gasping for air he rasped "I don't care! I hate Ratan; even more than I hate you, Zyne and the rest of your pathetic band! If not for your good results, you would be out, and I would replace you with that useless tactical droid. If you fail, it will happen. Prepare to invade. Do I make myself clear Hive?"

"Perfectly Sir, I'll just…" before he could finish Grievous cut the message off. "Well" he announce shakily to himself "that's not good."

The ball wasn't amazingly extravagant but it was further Zyne had believed these boring people who didn't actually want their guests to stay another second, would go. Politicians, entrepreneurs and local celebrities spun around the marble dance floor in colourful gowns and dark suits. Waiter droids swarmed around the crowds of talking people like angry ants, aggressively trying to offer you their tasty snack or refreshing drink. Elaborate decorations hung precariously down from the high ceiling. Zyne wondered how many of them could be real before realising that some of them weren't, they were holograms perched in thin air, flickering every now and then as if jealous of their genuine cousins.

"…I'm sorry to say that, although the president is still undecided on the matter, a larger proportion of the council are drifting towards the side of the republic, and only a few of us are on your side" commented a random council member who it seemed was friendlier towards the CIS. Zyne was already bored and this guy's constant dull chatter was slowly melting his mind. He wished Hive or Fiana were with him. "It's all because of Vice-president Delay" the man droned on "unlike the president, she is strongly pro-republic. It's because she used to be a senator alongside Miss Amidala." 'Now that is more interesting' thought Zyne. The man was just starting on the politics of subsidies in the south eastern farming towns, when Zyne's communicator suddenly rescued him by beeping.

"Sorry" Zyne excused himself "I have to take this." He disappeared into a shadowy corner.

"Yes that is a problem isn't it?" groaned Zyne.

"Couldn't we just take the planet by force, like he says?" asked Hive slowly.

"That's a negative; the reputation we would build if that was always our policy would not be good. All neutral planets would flock to the republic to protect themselves."

Hive's hologram sighed "Grievous seems quite urgent. I think this planet is quite important to his overall plans. Can't we just threaten them to vote our way. We have a flipping great fleet hovering over their planet."

Zyne tried to wipe the tiredness out of his eyes "I thought of that too, but the word would still get out. We need a better offer or a way of showing that the republic has a worse offer or a worse reputation…" The plan struck him like a meteorite hitting a planet. A sudden spark, and suddenly all the gears and cogs lined up in his mind. "I have it, friend. A way for them to choose us over them."

"Good, well you don't have to tell me anything" said Hive sarcastically.

"I'm sorry old friend, I don't have time."

"We're all running out of time, if we want a peaceful solution" replied Hive "good luck."

"Thanks, keep an eye on everything" and with that Zyne shut the device, muttered some goodnights and left the party, Ahsoka Tano following closely in the shadows behind.


End file.
